Fushigi Yuugi: The Future End
by Chi121
Summary: The story set a few years after all the battles, after all those OVAs about the encounters Miaka and Taka have with a reincarnated Suzaku Seven in modern Japan. Experience the normal occurrences of the timeless couple and how they cope with their friends in a new setting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Even the new names' ownership is debatable.

As Miaka walked hand in hand with her now 5 year old daughter Hikari, she stared at all the cafes and restaurants with melancholy. Diets were difficult.

"Mummy, look! Look!" Hikari was pointing towards an electronic store that was showing the new series of outer space warriors. Miaka smiled as she did when reminded of the past. They continued to watch the screen until a tall man bumped into Miaka.

"Ah-", Miaka glanced at the figure and noticed the man's hair was a very bright orange.

"Sorry" said the man in a gruff voice that was so familiar.

"Tasuki…?" Miaka wanted to run to the man who reminded her of one of her former comrades, but several thoughts ran through her head. _I can't approach a stranger like this and I have to look after Hikari_. With that, Miaka returned her attention to her daughter and the television.

* * *

During the evening Miaka discussed what she saw with her husband Taka.

He pondered for a while then replied to her concerns, "I don't blame you for thinking that Miaka. I was reborn into this world and so it's possible that it happened to the others. Nonetheless you shouldn't worry. Tasuki and the others are our friends and I believe the gods will reunite us with them again one day."

"You're right Taka. All in good time…"

As she put Hikari to bed, Miaka would tell tales of her past adventures in the Universe of the Four Gods to her daughter. Of course to a 5 year old, these were just tales.

* * *

The next day Miaka went out to buy new clothes for Taka as he tended to have a strange habit of damaging his clothes to the point of no repair. The store she entered recently opened and so was having a sale as celebration. Miaka picked up a few shirts and a long black jacket that she thought might suit him and walked up to the counter.

As she looked at the salesclerk she could not stop herself, "Nuriko!" The woman looked up with a puzzled face and quickly corrected her, "Excuse me ma'am, I apologise but my name is Noriko…" Miaka recoiled slightly, "Oh yes, I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone…" She proceeded to purchase the clothes and left the store. All the while, the mysterious Noriko kept an eye on her and during her break, made a call. "Tatsuki, I'm getting a strange vision…Yea, just like you mentioned yesterday."

* * *

As Taka was looking over the high school basketball teams' play that he was coaching, he thought back to what Miaka had mentioned earlier. Was it possible that the reincarnations of Suzaku Seven had reached modern Japan? The last encounter they had with them was 5 years ago and they had only just been reincarnated in the book. The laws of heaven have been broken so often, just maybe…

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud screaming from pre-pubescent girls.

"Wah! He's so handsome!"

"Is he a new coach?"

"His hair is beautiful!"

Taka looked to the new-comer and this time it was his turn to be shocked. "Hotohori…"

The beautiful man with long hair walked over to Taka and reached his hand out. "Nice to meet you, my name is Suzuki Hokuto. I've recently become the principal of Yotsubadai High School and thought I'd look at what was happening at the clubs. I hear you're rather popular with the girls here. That's…understandable…But you're certainly not as handsome as me." Hokuto chuckled. Taka only had enough in him to return the handshake and watched open-mouthed as Hokuto walked away.

_He's still such a narcissist…_

After club activities were over, Taka walked home resigned that this possible reincarnation of Hotohori was now…Kind of his boss.

"Hurry up! Give us the money!" It was another case of bullying and something that Taka definitely did not tolerate.

"4 guys against 1 kid? Heh, and you call yourselves men…" a phrase that Taka just couldn't seem to get out of the habit of saying.

"We're 16. Of course we don't call ourselves men yet. Especially if being a man means being an old fart like you!" The group of delinquents laughed.

"Oh, you darn brats. Just get away from the kid." Taka was weary of smart-arse comments and just wanted to get home. When it became clear that they were not gonna give way, he got into the ready position.

"Hah, I think the old man is gonna try kung-fu on us" Another kid said as his friends began to take out their pocket knives.

Taka dashed, too fast for the boys to react. He grabbed their knives, but not before using one to make a few adjustments to the teens' pants. As the Power Ranger themed underwear came to light, the ring leader of the group panicked and ran away, followed by his lackeys. Taka turned to the victim of the whole debacle and saw a boy with light brown hair, shaking.

"Are you okay?" Taka asked. The clearly shaken boy looked at his saviour and smiled.

"Thank you Taka." Green eyes stared straight at Taka.

"Chiriko, you know me…?"

"And you me. Although in this world my name is Chion. I honestly don't know how, but it seems we're reunited yet again." The shaking had stopped and all that was left was that bright smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Key**

Tasuki - Tatsuki

Nuriko - Noriko

Hotohori - Hokuto

Chiriko - Chion

* * *

"Chion was it? My, you've grown!" Miaka held back tears at the café where she, Chion, Taka and Hikari were currently at discussing their most recent revelations.

Miaka was so happy that she had been re-united with her friend and surprised by how he had changed. His hair was no longer tied up in the cute way it used to be, but replaced by a cut that was the current trend. His face, at times feminine enough that the right style and makeup could make others mistake him for a girl had matured and he was clearly a man.

"I would sometimes have dreams about the past and felt a pull towards the Chinese mythology that we learned during class. I looked into it more and encountered some of the research published by your brother Keisuke and Tetsuya. After reading everything the visions became stronger and now I remember everything. I wanted to find you two, but wasn't sure where to start. My parents moved here only a week ago and I came to Yotsubadai. Really, it was luck, no, fate that I could meet you two again." Chion smiled and that smiled widen when his eyes fell onto their daughter, "Hikari is very beautiful…and clearly takes after her mother."

Confused, Taka and Miaka turned to their child and realised that during their talk with Chion, Hikari had eaten 3 parfaits and 2 cakes, making her way through her third.

"Aaaa, Hikari, calm down! …Those cakes are expensive…" Taka exclaimed.

"And it seems Taka is still rather money oriented." Chion chuckled.

Miaka let out a small sigh and chuckled with him, "Yes that's true. Sometimes I feel bad for Taka when it's time to go grocery shopping."

"Haha, I see. I hope you're cooking has gotten better at least."

"Chiriko!"

"Chion"

"Aaah, it's the Taka/Tamahome thing all over again…"

"Mummy, why are you yelling?" Without noticing Miaka's raised voice had caught the attention of the café's patrons, as well as her daughter's. While recouping from her embarrassment Chion turn all his attention to Hikari.

"Don't worry little one, I was just teasing your mother a bit." As he said that he wiped the cream off Hikari's face.

Hikari was dazed by Chion's gentleness, "Prince! You will be my prince!"

This came as shock to her parents, but Chion was not disarmed. "I'm sorry, but I'm a bit too old to be your prince, but if you want, we can be friends."

Hikari, although slightly disappointed, accepted the offer and her parents let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe I have to worry about my daughter's love life already…" said Taka.

Uncharacteristically, Miaka got back to the matter at hand, "So Chion, if you've been reincarnated then the other people we've seen…"

"It's highly likely that they are the Suzaku Seven. Isn't natural for us to want to be close with our priestess again?" Chion replied calmly. "It might be strange to approach them directly, but over time I think they'll regain their memories like I did."

"But Chion, you're smart and did research, the others…"

"Now, now Taka, you should give them a bit more credit than that…By the way, what has happened to Yui and Mayo?"

Miaka looked somewhat regretful, "Recently, Yui and Tetsuya are currently living together in America, and Mayo actually ended up marrying Keisuke. They've moved to a farm in the Northern region with my mother."

"Ah, so it's been just you and your family here in Tokyo?"

"Yes, but I don't mind. We're always connected."

The conversation went on for another hour or so until everyone decided to call it a day.

* * *

Whilst lying in bed, Miaka turned to Taka.

"So you saw Hotohori at work?"

"Yes, and he was more or less the same."

"…Is it okay if I visit you at work tomorrow?"

Taka rose from the bed, "Miaka…"

"I just want to see for myself. You aren't worried about me being unfaithful or something are you?"

"No…"

"So what's the problem?"

"Okay fine."

Taka then proceeded to hold on to Miaka in a tight embrace giving Miaka the impression that his last statement was a lie.

* * *

It was 5 o'clock when training had ending and as expected Miaka had arrived at the school with Hikari asleep in her arms.

"Hikari?"

"She's just taking a nap. She was excited about seeing you at work and ended up wearing herself out. Maybe we should get some dinner and cake after this to cheer her up."

As they fawned over their daughter, a figure approached them.

"What a cute child. I assume she's yours Taka?"

"Hoto-Mr Suzuki…"

"Hokuto is fine, and this lady is…?" Hokuto turned to Miaka.

"My name is Sukunami Miaka. Nice to meet you." In light of the appearance of one of her dearest friends, Miaka's face glowed with a bright smile.

"…M-Mi-Miaka…" Hokuto clutched his head as if he were in pain.

"Hokuto! Are you okay?!" Taka supported his former love-rival.

"I'm okay, just a strange feeling came over me. So, Sukunami Miaka, you must be Taka's wife then. You make a lovely mother."

Taka feigned a cough, "Aren't you married Hokuto?"

Hokuto grinned, "Oh no, many women have approached me, but I fear they're just after my money. It's rather frustrating."

And with that, Taka's worries were confirmed. Hokuto, formerly Hotohori, had no memories of his wife and son in the book, but still remembered enough to show interest towards Miaka.

Miaka, overcome by happiness overlooked Hokuto's flattery and continued to respond to him.

"So how did you come to be the principal of this school?"

"My father runs a number of private schools in the area and wants me to take over in the future. I'm currently working here to gain experience."

"Are you interested in Chinese mythology?"

_Miaka!_ Taka never ceased to be surprised by his wife's bluntness.

"Um, no, not really, why…?"

"Oh, no reason! I just think it's worth looking into…um…" Miaka became flustered.

"Hahaha, I'll look into it then. As for now, I better be off to prepare for tomorrow. I hope to meet you again Miaka."

Hokuto walked away while a small smile on his face.

"Miaka! What were you thinking?!" Taka said in a panicked state.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try…and it might bring back some memories…"

Taka sighed, she was right, although her methods were rather questionable.

"Ah-Hikari…" Their daughter had woken up due to all the commotion.

"…I'm hungry…" Hikari groaned.

With a laugh, the Sukunami family left the school, all the while, hoping that with time, they could be with their friends once more.

* * *

**A.N:** I apologise if the story pace is a bit slow. I'm really just making this up as I go along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Character Key**

Tasuki - Tatsuki

Nuriko - Noriko

Hotohori - Hokuto

Chiriko - Chion

* * *

"Hikari, be careful you might fall!" Miaka chased after her daughter in the park worried that the small child had inherited her clumsiness.

"I'll be fine mummy, but mummy, are you okay? You keep looking at the sky…" Although it wasn't an ability to sense enemies in the area, Hikari certainly was good at sensing other peoples' feelings.

"Hikari…mother is just…Thinking. A lot has happened in the past few days."

"Aunty Yui and Uncle Keisuke aren't here so if anything happens, I'll protect you no matter what!"

Miaka smiled, "You're a lot like your father sometimes Hikari, and definitely smarter than I was at your age. Come on, let's get some ice cream."

The seriousness that surrounded Hikari disappeared and she became a little kid again, "Yay! I want strawberry! No, chocolate, ah, maybe choc-mint…umm…"

"Haha what a bright child you have."

Miaka turned and saw Hokuto standing there in a well-cut grey suit. "Ah, Hokuto…It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Miss! I'm Hikari." The girl seemed rather excited to see such a beautiful person before her.

"Hikari! Hokuto is clearly a man." _Ah, she is mine after all. At least he was wearing men's clothes this time…_

"Oh you two make an adorable pair. If you don't mind, may I accompany you for a while?"

"Um, sure, but isn't it school hours at the moment? I thought someone like you would be rather busy at the moment."

Hokuto directed his gaze elsewhere, "Maybe it's the expectations I've been under since I was a child but now I just feel the need get out every now and then. Don't worry; I've done all the work I needed to today."

"Oh…" Even if this was modern times it seemed that Hokuto could not escape the burden of his high status.

"Mister, wanna to come get some ice cream with us?" Hikari, although behaving well was starting to grow impatient, and hungry.

* * *

"So, Miaka, I looked into some Chinese mythology." Hokuto said as he slowly nibbled on his vanilla cone while keeping an eye on Hikari playing on the swings.

"Oh! I didn't mean that seriously! It's just…well…" Miaka blushed feeling embarrassed by her past outburst.

"No, it's fine. I liked it. I certainly found it interesting and well…A tale in particular struck me. Have you heard of the Universe of the Four Gods?"

Miaka felt a sense of foreboding and only nodded in response.

"Well, there was an emperor and warrior known as Hotohori. He was noble and dutiful, although there were tales I read in other places that he had another love than his wife."

Miaka interrupted, "But that was not right! Hotohori loved his wife and his son, and even cared for them after death!"

"Hm, you might be right, but there was a point I became confused about. Why didn't he just make the girl fall in love with her? He was the emperor after all."

"You can't order someone to feel a certain way…"

Hokuto's eyes widened and clutched his head like before, "Urgh…"

"Hokuto!" Miaka held his shoulders to keep him up.

Hokuto suddenly stopped moving then pulled Miaka into an embrace. "Miaka…"

"Hoku-Hotohori…?" Miaka was scared. Hokuto's outburst was so quick.

"I remember…I remember us. But it seems…You and Tamahome…" he stared intensely at Hikari in the distance.

"Really?! That's grea-wait, Tamahome, don't you remember it's Taka now?"

"Taka…but you were with Tamahome! How is it possible that this new man has entered your heart?!"

Miaka stared at the utterly confused face of her friend. "Taka is the reincarnation of Tamahome. We fought together against Tenkou. Your son…It was because of Taka, it was because of Taka that you could hold him while still a spirit…"

Hokuto's face only became more puzzled, "Son?! I don't have a son, all I remember is you, leaving with the others to go to Kutou. Everything after is blurry, and now I'm here as Hokuto. I have another wife…and son…" he clutched his head again.

Miaka became worried that all of this information was too much for Hokuto to intake and she was also unsure why his memories had only recovered to a certain point.

"Hoto-no, Hokuto. Maybe you should go home and rest. We can meet up with Chion, I mean Chiriko and discuss this further tomorrow."

"Chiriko has been reincarnated here too? That's wonderful! Miaka…I'm still a bit unsure of what is going on, but I am sure of this; I love you and if Taka ever does anything bad to you, just tell me." Hokuto cupped Miaka's face with his hand and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, what are you doing with my wife?!" Taka had arrived holding a curious Hikari in his arms.

* * *

**A.N:** Is that a plot on the horizon...? I hope to introduce the others soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Character Key**

Tasuki - Tatsuki

Nuriko - Noriko

Hotohori - Hokuto

Chiriko - Chion

* * *

"Taka!" Miaka gasped.

Hokuto casually tilted his head to face Taka, "If you really are Tamahome, Taka, you'll already be aware of my love for Miaka. I was only reminding her of my feelings."

"You bas-", Taka had only just managed to restrain himself in the presence of his daughter, Hikari on the other hand…

"Don't be mean to daddy, you bastard!"

All eyes were on the young child, "Taka…did she get that from you…?" Flames of rage seemed to be forming behind Miaka and she momentarily dropped the matter at hand to chastise her husband.

"I told you to watch your mouth around Hikari!"

"I-I don't know where she got it from! It wasn't me I swear!"

"The amount you swear watching the basketball alone…"

"It gets tense! Sometimes a man-"

Suddenly the argument was interrupted by a low chuckled.

"I see that some things are indeed the same." Hokuto walked over and gently rested his hand on Hikari's head, "Don't worry child. You love you father, and you love your mother. You love her because she's kind to you right? Well, I do too. I won't hurt your daddy, for now…" He proceeded to turn and walk away from the family in a manner that failed to give any indication of how he was feeling. "I'll meet you and Chion here tomorrow Miaka."

As soon as he disappeared, the parents were free from their state of disbelief.

"Hokuto…He's different from the Hotohori I remember…The Hotohori I knew accepted us, but now, he seems more…assertive in a way…" Miaka was unsure how she felt in light of this realisation.

"Really? I'd say he's just as irritating as he was when we first met. Although flirting with a married woman. Hmph. Hikari, I want you to stay away from that guy, he's a bad guy."

"But daddy, he looked so sad when he was talking to me…"

"Huh…Let's just go home for now, I'm feeling tired."

"Did you want me to make dinner?"

Taka gulped. Miaka's cooking had certainly improved since they got married, however the success rate was still at the 50 mark. "I might just get some rest. I'll need it for when we meet that guy again tomorrow."

* * *

With a pout Miaka nodded silently, "Some of Hokuto's past memories seem to be held back somehow, I'm sure Chion will be able to help with this."

"Is that so?"

Miaka had organised to meet up with Chion a bit earlier than their arranged meeting with Hokuto so she had the chance to explain the situation and get a straightforward response.

"I believe that because Hokuto's memories were recovered so rapidly, there may be a chance that he hasn't been able to recall everything at once. The past life as an emperor must be a lot to take in after all. We'll see if he remembers anymore today before coming to any conclusions."

"You're right Chion…I just can't help but be a bit worried, maybe I shouldn't have said anything to him in the first place. Taka's will be coming soon but he really did not want me to come here. Even Hi-Hikari!" Miaka instantly stood up in a state of panic, "Where did she go?! She was playing with a ball under the tree just a second ago!"

* * *

A little while earlier Hikari was indeed under a tree and playing with her ball. It was when she missed catching it that she noticed the ball had rolled to a familiar figure.

"Oh, it's you mister."

Hokuto smiled and picked up the ball. "Here you go."

"Thanks mister. Do…Do you feel better?"

"Well aren't you a perceptive child. I'm not sure where you got that from, your parents…They're Miaka and Ta…I think I've lost her forever…"

"Lost? But mummy's is just over there." A girl as young as Hikari was clearly having trouble understanding a broken heart.

Hokuto gave the girl a weak smile. He had put up a confident front yesterday, although the truth was the site of Miaka and Taka as a happy family had crushed him. In this life he was man that did not lose often and the discovery that he may have already lost before even getting the chance to really fight only further added to his despair.

"Hey, hey mister, is it true that you're the emperor of Konan?"

Hokuto return his attention to the symbol of his unrequited love.

"I believe I am."

Hikari jumped in excitement, "Really? Mummy told me stories about him. He is amazing. Mummy said he was really gentle and beautiful. I always love hearing about how he found his true love and how they got married and-and-an-"

"Haha, that's enough. I am rather amazing aren't I?" Hokuto pause briefly, "What did your mother say about the emperoress?"

"Mummy said she was very beautiful and that a friend had brought her to the emperor to care for him in his absence."

"Friend? who do you mean?"

"Nuriko! He's my favourite character, he's so funny. I overheard mummy once say that he was in Tokyo too, I want to see him~"

"Nuriko!? In Tokyo? Hikari, do you know where I can find Nuriko?"

"I think Mummy said it was that store next to the shop with the yummy chicken."

"Please show me the way Hikari!"

Hikari was so excited by the idea that she would meet her idol Nuriko and since she was with an adult she didn't give her mother a second thought.

* * *

"Here it is! Hurry mister, I wanna meet Nuriko!"

Hokuto slightly exasperated from dealing with Hikari's energetic nature took a deep breath and entered the clothing store. At the counter he saw the back of a figure he recalled so well. Starting at the purple hair, he did a slow visual check down and noticed that this "Nuriko" was wearing a skirt.

"Nuriko…?"

"Someone calling me that agai-" She turned quickly and gasped, "Hotohori-sama!"

Hokuto, being slightly more…perverted than his past self was shocked to see that the person he assumed was his close former friend had a rather ample set of breasts.

* * *

**A.N:** If you've held on this long, I applaud you. The MiakaxHotohori thing is not completely dead, but I just feel that Hotohori's doesn't have enough reason to become a homewrecker just yet ==;


End file.
